deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ramesses II/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Julius Caesar (by BattleGames1) Caesar: Ramses: Just outside the city of Pi-Ramesses, Ramesses II and 5 other maryanuu soldiers (two archers and three soldiers) are riding on their chariots towards a small oasis where it is believed a small scouting party from Rome are spotted. Over at the oasis, Caesar sits on horseback scouting around the place looking for the city upon which he intends his troops to capture. 5 other legionaries are busy restocking supplies around the oasis, their weapons scattered in packs around the area, when suddenly one man spots some figures approaching them in the distance. Caesar, after correctly assuming that the approaching men are Ramesses and his soldier, orders his troops to gather their weapons and prepare for battle, while he himself readies a pilum for firing. As the chariots get closer, Ramesses has one of his men ready his Hyksos bow. As the legionaries are scrambling to get their gear, the Egyptian archer on Ramesses chariot fires off an arrow that hits a slow legionary in the stomach, although the shot doesn't prove lethal. As Caesar fires off his pilum, and misses, the archer fires again, this time killing the wounded legionary in the face as he tries to get up . Just before the archer on the other chariot can fire off one of his arrows, Caesar throws his second pilum and manages to kill the charioteer and, therefore, cause the vehicle to lose control and its occupants to be thrown off. Ramesses sees this and throws one of his javelins at Caesar but it misses him and hits (and deflects off) a legionary's scutum shield. In fact, all the legionaries have their shields and hastas at the ready - forming a defensive formation in front of Caesar. Visibly annoyed, Ramesses tries to steer the chariot around in an attempt to flank them. As the legionaries turn around to compensate for the lack of defence, the maryannu archer from the other chariot fires off another arrow, hitting a legionary in the side and, just his luck, killing him . In response, one legionary readies his arcus bow and returns fire, managing to kill the Egyptian archer before he could load another arrow . With the circle of defence getting weaker, Caesar gallops away from the oasis, hoping to distract Ramesses while his legionaries finish off the maryannu. Ramesses, unaware and thinking Caesaris retreating to tell his army to come forward, has his archer step out of the chariot and provide the two maryannu soldiers some covering fire. The archer runs off to join the two men behind the fallen chariot. Before he goes off to fight Caesar, Ramesses has his chariot draw up alongside the remaining legionaries. Without any warning, Ramesses swings his flanged mace but only knocks off the helmet of another one as Ramesses then retreats away. Seeing the moment, the two maryannu infantry charge in with their shields and spears. The Romans, not wanting to be outdone, charge in with their shields and hastas. The two sets of warriors clash, whilst the archer continues firing his Hyksos bow. After a few moments of getting nowhere, one of the legionary's manages to knock down his opponent with a shield. Before the Egyptian can get back up one his feet, he sees the Roman legionary stab him in the chest . The remaining maryannu man breaks combat, unsheathes his khopesh and disarms the hasta from the legionary's hands. The legionary tries to grab his shield but the maryannu soldier slashes him on the cheek before (with a mighty thrust) jabbing the khopesh past the armour of the legionary . Meanwhile, a bit from the melee, Caesar is trying to ride away as fast as he could, when he notices the battle between his legionaries and the Egyptians. Seeing Ramesses in his chariot fast approaching, Caesar hastily readies a plumbata and throws it at the Egyptian archer. By a longshot, the lead dart kills the archer . A second dart misses the maryannu soldier and hits the shield. The remaining maryannu at this point is still fighting the two legionaries. He manages to take a few swings at them with the khopesh but ultimately doesn't get anywhere. However, in the heat and after fighting for a while, the legionaries begin to tire out but not wanting to be outdone they prepare for a final charge at the remaining maryannu, meanwhile ready with his spear and shield. When the gap closed, the maryannu has managed to thrust his spear in just a small area between the shields that stabs a legionary in the neck . The Egyptian soldier's spear however, gets stuck and the maryannu is forced to retreat to the fallen chariot to pick up his remaining spears but before he could do that, he is stabbed in the back by the lone legionary . As the maryannu's body collapses rolling towards the body of water, the lone legionary looks towards where Caesar and his horse are about to stop at and runs towards the location. Up where Caesar is, he dismounts and prepares yet another shot with the plumbata darts - he aims at the moving vehicle coming his way and throws but misses. Seeing the gap between Ramesses and him getting closed, Casear throws another dart at the wheels of the chariot, causing Ramesses and his man to fall off. Just as the pharaoh and his subordinate get up, the last soldier is hit in the chest by an arrow fired from the arcus of the legionary from before . In retaliation, Ramesses throws one of the javelins at the legionary - again it deflects off the shield. The second time Ramesses throw a javelin, he manages to the knock the helmet of the legionary before the javelin embedded itself into the centurion's lower nape, killing him . Now, it is just Casear left to face the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh, with his khopesh drawn, stares down Caesar as the latter prepares to throw another pilum. After a few seconds, Caesar throws the projectile, which Ramesses dodges. As quick as lightning, Caesar grabs and throws another pilum, this time knock Ramesses war helment off. Not wanting to lose his symbol of power, Ramesses stoops to pick up his helmet, unaware that Caesar has mounted his horse and unsheathed the Crocea Mors. As Ramesses puts the helmet back on his head, he turns at the sound of hoofs coming towards him. Ramesses raises his sword ready to strike, but Caesar strikes first and only because with enough force, Caesar managed to stab the Crocea Mors past the bronze chainmail and kill Ramesses . As his opponent collapses onto the ground, Caesar dismounts his steed and lifts the sword from out of the body. Holding it up in triumph, Caesar yells "For the Glory of the Roman Empire!". Winner: Julius Caesar Expert's Opinion In a landslide vote, Caesar won this battle simply because his weapons were made of a material that was superior in metallurgy (in this case iron over bronze) and that Caesar was the better general considering that he has faced chariot warriors before and won over them. If you think this battle was unfair in any way, shape or form or the warriors were poorly represented, then you can go ahead and do a rematch. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Darius III (by Yetimonster) Darius and his driver make their way across the Middle East in a chariot. As the two Persians move forward, Darius suddenly spots a second chariot approaching. The second chariot is that of Ramesses II. Ramesses raises his Khopesh, and orders his driver to charge at Darius. With this, Darius has his driver charge as well. As the two chariots head at eachother, Ramesses raises his Hyksos Bow and fires an arrow at Darius. The arrow strikes, Darius' driver instead, forcing Darius to take control of the chariot to avoid crashing. Once, Darius' chariot comes to a halt, Ramesses and his driver rush at him. Darius pulls his Bow and Arrow, and fires at Ramesse, but kills the Egyptian driver. Darius fires again, but Ramesses blocks the blow with his sheild. Darius grabs for his Spear and Sheild now, and blocks a blow from Ramesses' Flegged Mace. Darius attempts to strike, but the attack fails because of Ramesses' Sheild. Darius attacks again, but Ramesses dodges the blow. Ramesses then hits Darius' arm with the mace, bringing the king to the ground. Ramesses tries to lay in the finishing blow, but Darius rolls out of the way, and stabs Ramesses in the leg. With his opponent injured, Darius takes the oppurtunity to grab a Sagaris and flee. Once Ramesses recovers he spots Darius fleeing, and hurls a Javelin he took of his dead driver. The Javelin misses it's target, and Ramesses arms himself with a Khopesh. Darius stops at the peak of a high cliff. With no where to run, Darius raises his Sagaris and engages Ramesses in combat. Ramesses slashes Darius across the chest, but Darius shakes off the blow. Darius attempts to strike with his Sagaris, but the blow is intercepted by the Khopesh. Darius attacks again, and succesfully hits Ramesses' wrist. However, Ramesses knocks the sagaris away with his sword, and slashes Darius across the leg and arm. Now in great pain, Darius hunches over, and stumbles away from Ramesses. Ramesses prepares to give the final strike, when suddenly, Darius grabs his Akinakes, and stabs Ramesses right through the wrist. Ramesses drobs his weapon before Darius stabs him throught the chest, and hurls his body off the cliff to the chasam below. Darius then raises his Akinakes, and screams in victory "PERSIA!" Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Darius won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage